Sonic X: Afterstory
by Smallsplat
Summary: Another story of the Adventure of Sonic and the gang, After season 3. I know, Sonic X was Years ago, but hey, whats wrong with brining them back? Updating daily. rated T for a bit of romance/suggestive material. Currently: Tails has gone to creams house for a bit of a look about
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**This story is based after the scene of Tails breaking down on top of the ****_Blue typhoon_**. **Extra characters such as Silver and Blaze will NOT be included in the story.**

**Part 1: Going home**

**Chapter 1**

Tails woke up. It had been a day since he... He couldn't say it. Not without breaking down. He saw himself as a killer, not a hero. How many superheroes ever had to blow up their girlfriend? What's worse, using his best friend as ammunition? Tails sighed, held back the tears, and got up.

"Come on tails," he thought to himself. "Be brave, you can do this. Can't you?" He strongly doubted he could look at anyone without feeling like breaking down. After lying in bed for what seemed like forever, a small knock came from his door. He got up, stretched, and staggered his way over to the door.

"Hi Tails!" A small and cute young rabbit stood behind the door.

"Chao!" The rabbit smiled at her blue friend, even though Tails couldn't understand him, she could.

"Oh, Hi Cream." Tails replied with a yawn, and looked down at the young rabbit. "And hello to you to, Cheese." He struggled to hide his sorrow from Cream. She was younger than him and she had watched him kill her best friend; practically her sister. She had been places and seen things Tails wished never happened; witnessing destruction, death, sorrow, pain, and loss. Tails admired how she would try to smile and be happy, even though inside she hurt like everyone else – No matter what the situation. Cream gave Tails a hug.

"Everyone's gone to eat. Would you come join us?' Cream asked. Tails could hear her trying to be strong, like he had to.

"Maybe later" Tails sighed.

"But Tails, not eating isn't going to make anything better, it'll only make yourself worse." Cream argued.

"Ok, ok, you win. Can I at least flatten down this bed fur first?"

Cream realized the fur on his head almost looked like he had a third small tail coming from his head.

"Of course you can Tails. But Mr. Sonic and the others are waiting for you."

"Chao, chao, chao?" Cheese asked and Tails looked at Cream for translation.

"He said you looked like you've had a bad night's sleep, but I c-can't blame y-you."

If Cream wasn't so friendly to him, he would have argued that it was his fault. After all, it was him that pressed that button. He was the one that shot Super Sonic and Super Shadow hurtling towards his girlfriend, and the most dangerous being at the time.

"Tails…Tails? Are you ok?" Tails snapped out of the flashback

"Yes." he lied "I'll meet you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Ok, see you soon." Tails closed the door, and broke down. He let out a choked sob as tears streamed silently down his cheeks.

Cream heard him crying and considered going back to comfort him. She took a hesitant step towards the door, but then thought better of it. It was probably best to not disturb him. She trudged, saddened, back to the canteen of the ship.

"Is he coming?" demanded a blue hedgehog.

"I don't know. He said he would, but then he started crying." Cream sighed.

The blue hedgehog stood up quickly. Chris, a young but very intelligent boy due to his age change when teleporting to their world, grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't Sonic. He probably wants to be left alone. Tails must be in a lot of pain..." Everyone had lost a good friend. Sonic glanced around the room. The pink hedgehog, known as Amy, gave him a stern but loving look. Knuckles, a red Echidna, had his hand in a fist, ready to punch sonic if he made a dash for it. Cream had returned to her seat, and Cheese laid down between her ears. Sonic looked at the 2 empty seats right next to one another.

"Should we move her chair?" Sonic asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"I think we leave it where it is. We don't want Tails to get upset at us." Amy replied. The atmosphere in the room was full of sorrow. They sat in silence; no one saw any point in talking. It felt wrong talking about anything besides Cosmo, but talking about her would reopen healing wounds.

To be continued...


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**For them who want to know how I'll update this story: pretend that this story is a pizza. I make the pizzas (Parts) and then me and one of my friends add the toppings (Edits them). We then chop them into slices** **of a good size** (**chapters**), **and give you a slice every day. **

**Part 1: Going home**

**Chapter 2**

Tails had dried his tears with his paw and flattened any fur that was out of place. He pulled on his gloves and shoes, and opened the door.

"Come ON tails!" He thought angrily. "You can't be sad forever."

He walked down the hallway. It was his creation; he did everything to kill Cosmo. He built the cannon, he built the wiring, he built the button, and the ship. "It's not fair" He sighed. "It really wasn't fair."

Sonic was getting worried. It had only been 5 minutes, but he could have run around the world in that time. He breathed out heavily.

"It's not your fault Sonic" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Cream, you weren't able to count down the seconds she had to live as I was flung towards her." Sonic's voice faltered.

"Oh don't talk like that Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Well how is he meant to talk? Be all happy about it?" muttered Knuckles.

"Well no, but he doesn't have to scare poor cream like that!"

"I'm all right Amy." Cream had become good at hiding her emotions, which scared her a little.

Tails entered the room and felt 6 pairs of eyes hit him. He didn't look at them, he couldn't. He walked over to the two empty seats, and sat in Cosmo's seat. He slid the bowl of cereal over to himself and began eating. For once, it was Chris who spoke first.

"Tails, I-I would..."

Tails shot Chris a look that was enough to shut him up. The silence dragged on, but no one bothered to leave. There wasn't anything to do. Vectors 'detective' agency was in their ship, and Eggman stayed hidden. The villain kept to himself inside his ship which was attached to the old broken bridge. Tails finished eating, stood up, and attempted to walk out of the room. He was about 5 steps away from the doorway, when he wavered, and collapsed.

"I'll stay here Sonic. If he wakes up, I'll look after him."

"Are you sure Cream? You've been up all day" Sonic replied hesitantly.

"I'm sure. It's my turn to look after him. People always watch over me; it's about time I started to stand for myself.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Go get some sleep."

She watched sonic leave, wanting to make sure she and Tails were alone. She got up onto his bed and sat on her knees, making sure not to sit on his tails.

"Tails, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I hope you wake up soon. I want you to be okay. So does everyone else. Even Cosmo, who like she said, will be with you all the time. You can't keep like this Tails. We got to get through this." She held his hand in both of hers, "All of us."

"Chao" Cheese agreed quietly.

To be continued...


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Sorry, Short chapter, Next chapters will be longer!**

**Part 1: Going home**

**Chapter 3**

Tails woke up to the sight of brown fur. He blinked, confused. He sat up, and saw a small rabbit fast asleep, using his tails as a blanket. He smiled, and then wished Cream was Cosmo. Not to replace her, just putting her where Cream was now. Just so he can be with her again. So he can touch her again, smell her again.

He moved his tails, waking Cream. She did a cute yawn and stretched, when she realized Tails was awake.

"Tails, you're ok!" Cream smiled.

"I am?" Tails wondered aloud.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I think so, but I swear I was eating breakfast a second ago..."

"You were, but you got up and fainted trying to leave. I guess I fell asleep instead of looking after you."

"It's okay Cream, nice to know someone else cares." He said, giving the rabbit a hug. Cream blushed wildly even though Tails hardly touched her.

"How long was I out for?"

"Most of the day…" Cream replied.

"Wow... Wait, then who's controlling the ship?"

"Chris, he said 'I know what I'm doing!' and the rest of us didn't."

"Have you been here the whole time looking after me?"

"No, we took turns. It's because we feel bad about..." Cream realized what she was saying and stopped. She tore her gaze away from Tails and stared at the ground.

"It's ok." He lied. It wasn't okay, it was a scar that would change him; forever.

"Oh, by the way, I've looked after that seed for you. You know; Cosmo's seed?"

"Thanks..." He meant it, but he couldn't say it. He needed to know if that was Cosmo, and if she'll be alright. And if it wasn't, what was it?

"No problem Tails."


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Part 1: Going home**

**Chapter 4**

_Sonic:_

Sonic raced agitatedly around the ship. No matter how fast he went, the thoughts of Cosmo kept up with him. Well, until he lost concentration hit the wall hard with his face. "That'll take some explaining." He muttered as he peeled himself from the wall, leaving a dent in the metal.

_Amy:_

Amy had now made a ring in the carpet where she had been pacing. She had nothing to think about, apart from Cosmo. She looked at the time. "Oh jeez, I was supposed to take over for cream an hour ago!" She said to herself. She never knew how much time pacing could waste.

_Knuckles:_

Knuckles sat by the master emerald; well, the pieces of it. To pass the time, he imagined the crystal as a huge jigsaw puzzle. It was a quite difficult one, especially since the emerald floated at its point, which required extreme balance. After it fell, for the 50th time, he decided to check on Chris to see how far from home his friend was.

_Chris:_

Chris was so focused on getting everything ready to put into autopilot; he didn't hear Knuckles enter the bridge.

"So, How far are we from home?"

"ARHGGGHRRH!" Chris yelled stumbling backwards in surprise and banging his head on the low ceiling.

"Oh hi Knuckles." He chuckled, pretending nothing happened.

"Answer the question."

"Someone's on edge." Chris scowled.

"I said, answer the question." Knuckles repeated sternly.

"We're closer than you think." Chris opened up the camera that was placed on the front of the Blue Typhoon, to the main screen. He zoomed in to a planet to about 100x.

"That accurate enough for you?" Chris teased.

"I better tell the others..." Knuckles replied curtly. Chris could notice a slight anger in his voice.

"I'd thought he'd be happy to get back." he muttered.

_Tails:_

Tails now had a plate of Pizza though food supplies were getting low, and was sharing it with Cheese.

"Chao!" Cheese said happily. Tails just laughed. He didn't need a translation to know that Cheese said 'Yum'. Suddenly, Amy rushed through the door

"So he's awake is he?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, I think I am…" Tails joked.

"I hope you were nice to Cream, she's a gentle girl."

Tails' eyes opened wide, knowing exactly what she meant. Cream however, argued that she's tougher than she looks. Tails lied back down. For some reason, Amy hinting at that made him miss Cosmo horribly. The door swung open with a bang as it smashed against the wall.

"Time to pack our stuff" Knuckles said roughly, and then left.

"Wow, He's in a mood isn't he?"

"Well you don't need to pack an emerald into your bag."

Everyone laughed but Tails.

"Who's going to pack Cosmo's stuff..."


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

**Another short chapter, but not as short! Also End of part 1!**

**Part 1: Going home**

**Chapter 5**

"We'll be landing shortly guys, I hope you haven't just eaten, because I've yet to land this thing" Came over the loud speaker. Tails groaned. He'd rather land himself, but he couldn't in the mood he was in. At least Cream was nice enough to pack Cosmo's stuff for him. Amy said she was too busy, but then again, she'd pack her house if she could. Victor quite literally took his HQ with him. The ship shook violently as they landed, and it made Tails fall over.

"Whoops" came over the load speaker. "Uh guys. We have a crowd..." People, well, when I say people, you know what I mean, were running up to the Blue typhoon to welcome the heroes home and take their photos.

"I'll take the X Tornado home" Tails mumbled. He couldn't be called a hero. He didn't deserve it. Out of the corner of his eye, Tails spotted people taking photos of him flying off. Then, he realized he had a blue passenger on the wing

"Mind if I join you?" Sonic chuckled, giving Tails a thumbs up.

On the ground, Amy was taking in all the fame. Cream had run to her mother, known as 'Mrs. Rabbit' or 'Creams mother'; rarely 'Vanilla'. Everyone applauded their arrival, or departure in Tails and Sonic's case. But suddenly, one guy shouted "WHERES THE GREEN GIRL?"

Amy stopped basking in the fame, Knuckles stood in silence at the entrance of the ship, Cream went quiet, and the noise of the crowd turned to hushed whispers.

"I-I'm A-a-afraid she died in b-battle." Amy managed to sputter out. Cream ran over to her and hugged her. Both began to cry as they grieved the loss of Cosmo. Sadness filled the crowd. No-one knew her well, but she was obviously a dear friend of the heroes. The crowd split in two, letting Cream, her Mother, Amy, Knuckles and Chris to walk home in silence. Nothing could have made them reopen the wounds of loosing Cosmo like that.


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Woo! Were back! Sorry for the delay!**

**Part 2, Chapter 1**

"Today, the galaxy's heroes return home with Dr. Eggman and the Chaotic crew! But it's not all smiles, as sadly, one of the heroes 'Died in battle'."

Tails sighed and turned off the TV. It seemed like every channel was celebrating their success…If only they knew.

Sonic walked up to the front door, and picked up the mail. The bonus of saving the world is that you don't get any bills. He opened the first letter, which read:

"Dearest hero,

Due to the new success, we invite you to an interview to explain to the galaxy the recent events. We hope you can get here with all of your friends.

Sincerely,

The Galaxy Press"

"I don't think were ready for this" Sonic muttered "but we can't stay sad forever."

Cream was babysitting Cosmo's seed. It was growing faster than any plant she had ever taken care of. Only a few days had passed and it was already producing its first leaves. Cream wondered what the little sprout would grow into. A flower, maybe a tree, or some sort of plant that could bring Cosmo back? Cream guessed this would have to be a waiting game; a long waiting game.

"Hey Sonic" Tails sighed, "what's new?"

"The press wants to interview us. I know it'll be hard for you, but can you come along?"

Tails plopped down on his couch and lowered his head. No matter how hard he tried, the thoughts of Cosmo always came back to him.

"I can try Sonic," he murmured quietly. His voice hardly worked; how he'd answer questions in an interview, he didn't know. But no matter what, he had to be strong.

"Thanks lil' bro" Sonic smiled, and ran out the window since it was the closest exit. Tails decided to put some clothes on. Even though he was a fox, he didn't feel right walking into the most watched news station with only his fur protecting him.

Sonic was the first outside the news station, which was predictable. He saw Amy approaching, and realized the mistake of coming early.

"Hello Sonic," Amy smiled widely; a loving tone in her voice.

"Uh, hi Amy," Sonic positioned himself for a quick escape from a hyper active Amy who wanted to catch him.

"Oh stop being like that, we'll never get anywhere in this relationship if you can't stand still," Amy replied inching closer.

"I know I'm just..." Sonic was interrupted by Cream and Chris walking up to them. "Oh, hey guys!" Sonic used the opportunity make his getaway.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted after him.

"Yea, slow down Sonic!"

Chris looked over at Cream and Cheese. On Earth, other languages used more than 1 word to communicate. Cream must be really talented to understand what the difference between "Chao," and "Chao" was.

"Hi Son-Ahh!" Chris shrieked as Sonic barreled into him. "I told you Mr. Sonic, slow down!" He complained loudly, picking himself up off the ground and brushing of his clothes.

"Chao chao!" agreed Cheese.

"I'm sorry; I'm a bit on edge" Sonic replied apologetically.

The group started walking back to join a very annoyed Amy, when Tails dropped in; quite literally dropped.

"Man, my tails just aren't working right," he muttered as Sonic helped him to his feet. Tails glanced around at his companions and saw an irritated Amy glaring at Sonic. His friend was overly fascinated by the pole at the end of the street that for once, wasn't bearing a 'Wanted' poster.

Chris was still dusting himself off with the help of Cream. The boy looked as though he'd been mauled by a car. Cream, who first noticed Tails, ran over to him and lead him to the group by his hand.

"You guys ready for this?" Sonic asked.

"Nope," Tails sighed, "But that's not an option." He brushed down his ironed white shirt and smart black trousers, and then followed the others through the glass doors. The only reason the building hadn't been destroyed, like every other, is because Eggman used it himself to hack into the news channels. He streamed his 'better adverts' which contained the words 'Surrender to the might of the egg empire' 90% of the time. After defeating the Metorex, Beating Eggman would be target practice now anyway.


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Part 2, Chapter 2**

"We're here for the interview" Sonic held out the invitation to the receptionist at the front desk. A male wolf in what looked like a flight attendance uniform took the invitation without a word. It looked bizarre, but no-one seemed to mind.

"Take the elevator to the 4th floor, first door on your left." He growled, not bothering to see who he was talking to.

Sonic nodded over to the metal double doors. He disliked the impolite wolf, but you can't like everyone.

"I think I'll take the next elevator." Tails said when he saw there was no way to fit him and his tails into the elevator without causing pain or being squashed in the tight space.

"I'll join him too." Cream volunteered kindly.

"Chao!"

Amy put her hand over her mouth to stop giggling. It seemed like Cream had feelings for the sad fox, but she said nothing. Tails was about to receive worse than Amy's teasing anyway.

"We'll wait for you on the fourth floor then."

"Okay." Tails replied as the others disappeared behind a silver door. "Thanks for coming with me Cream."

"Don't mention it" Cream smiled, throwing her small arms around Tails. He wrapped one of his tails around the rabbit, and then thought sadly; 'I wish I could do that with Cosmo.'

After a few seconds, they heard the 'Ding' of the elevator bell as it reached the ground floor.

"Let's go meet the others then."

"Chao!"

They walked into the elevator, and Tails lifted Cream to press the 4, since she couldn't quite reach. Also, Cheese wouldn't fancy being thrown at a button. The last time he'd been thrown, was at Emeal; a robot who was quite friendly until he'd gotten hold of a Chaos emerald and went crazy-destroying their previous friend.

"Here they are" Amy pointed.

"You ready for this lil' bro?"

Tails lowered his head. He wasn't.

"Let's just get this over with."

Sonic entered the room first, and was greeted by a few Vixens; some on cameras, one on a stool with a radio in her hand.

"Psst, Tails."

"What do you want Amy?"

"You still into other foxes?" Amy teased, winking at him. She couldn't help herself this time.

"Is that all you can think of right now Amy? Has all that chasing Sonic made you obsessed with romance?"

One of Amy's hammers appeared in her hand. Tails realized he should probably shut up, but if he was in the park, he would have carried on. Unfortunately, with all these tools and gadgets lying around, there was a lot to be damaged here.

"Good job Amy." Knuckles whispered in her ear. It was the first thing he'd said all day.

"What do you mean?" She hissed back.

"You took his mind off Cosmo."

Amy's hammer disappeared and she looked over at Tails, who was secretly checking out all the female foxes in the room. They waited quietly for the director to begin the interview.

"Now on live at the news station, we have the heroes of the galaxy! I would like to introduce Sonic, Knuckles, Chris, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Miles!"

Cream, Amy, and Tails were seated on a curved red sofa, while the others stood behind them. The Vixen who was presenting, sat in a modern red armchair, which matched the sofa. There was a table in the middle made of red varnished wood and a glass center, with a cup of water for everyone.

"Can I start by saying it's an honor to meet you guys in person. Can you tell the worlds how it started?"

There was a short silence. Everyone knew it started with Cosmo, but Sonic found his voice first.

"It started when a Seedrian named Cosmo, landed on our planet. She needed my help and when she found me, I agreed to assist her. We ended up traveling the galaxy searching for the Chaos emeralds, with many victories and escapes, until we fought the hardest yet most important battle with the Metorex leader, Darkoak. Shadow and I wouldn't be here today, if it weren't for the real hero, C-Cosmo." Sonic stopped talking, and couldn't start again.

"Where is this Cosmo now then?" The interviewer questioned.

To everyone's surprise, Tails answered solemnly, staring deep into the vixen's eyes.

"She's... We are not sure..."

After managing to explain that Cosmo had sacrificed herself to let Sonic and Shadow defeat DarkOak without losing their lives, they told the interviewer how they found the seed, and they were growing it. It felt like hours, before they were finally able to get out of the recording room. Tails struggled hard to not cry.

"Tails, would you like to come with Cheese, Amy, and I, back to my house? We can have some biscuits and tea, and maybe you can see Cosmo's plant." Cream offered kindly.

Tails nodded. If he said anything, his eyes would surely melt.

"See you soon, bro." Sonic gave him a small smile, and was off.

"I got a master emerald to defend. Tough luck Tails, I hope your spirits rise soon." Knuckles said, and walked away.

Amy looked a Chris.

"Coming?" She asked.

"No. Eggman gave me this letter, saying '1 way trip home.'"

"Oh. Okay then, until next time, unless Eggman means your real home."

"I hope he does. Got to run, Bye guys!" and with that, Chris had run out of sight too.


	8. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Part 2,** **Chapter 3**

Vanilla was in the kitchen preparing her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi mother!" Cream called from the front door.

Vanilla brushed down her hair, and walked into the hallway to greet her daughter and her friends.

"Hello Cream's Mother!" Amy said smiling. Tails waved. He hadn't said anything on the way home. Just nods and shakes of his head.

"I saw you lot on TV just now." Vanilla said "Are you alright Tails?"

Tails nodded, even though she knew he didn't feel good. His ears were down, and his tails were hanging and dragging along the ground.

"I invited Tails over to see Cosmo's plant." Cream explained.

"It's okay to have visitors Cream dear, as long as it's not someone crazy."

Creams took Tails by the hand, and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. He'd rarely been upstairs, let alone in her room. Most of the time, he stayed downstairs in the lounge or kitchen, and occasionally used the downstairs bathroom. Tails glanced around Cream's room; it was full of fluffy toys, which Cheese was using for a bouncy castle. Tails didn't realize how young Cream was. She'd gone through all of this, when she should have been in school. Admittedly, if there was a school, it wouldn't be standing for long. Eggman would make sure of that. The walls of her bedroom were filled with pictures, some that she had drawn of her friends and things she liked; such as fields of flowers. Then, Tails spotted a drawing of him with Cream picking flowers. It was probably the best drawing he'd ever seen of himself. He smiled, and noticed Cosmo's plant by the window. The seed had grown at an amazing rate, yet it was growing wider than taller. There were a few large leaves on the stalk, and on top, there was a small bud.

"It's a miracle how much it's grown in 4 days." Cream observed, as she sat on the window sill.

"I'm still hoping it's Cosmo." Tails sighed.

"So does everyone." Cream agreed. "The plant's starting to grow too big for the pot I gave her, and I was wondering if we should get her a bigger one and put her outside. Would that be alright?"

Tails inspected the flowerpot Cream had decorated for Cosmo. It looked nice, but Cream was right.

"Sure, but what about the slugs and snails, I don't want her to get eaten!"

"Don't worry, I'll clear the garden of all the nasty bugs, and at the rate she's growing, I shouldn't need to protect her for long."

"Thanks cream!" Tails said, hugging the rabbit.

Sonic was out on his run, when he saw a yellow ship taking off. He changed direction to see who was inside.

"Chris?" he called. Chris looked out the window and noticed Sonic running alongside him, slowly getting smaller and smaller. The hedgehog gave him a thumbs up, and with that, the ship disappeared.

"I guess he didn't have time to say goodbye." Sonic muttered out loud. "I'd better tell the others."


	9. Part 2 Chapter 4

**We've hit 1K views! Thanks for all the support guys! **

**Sorry for the short chapter, mainly because its the Last chapter in part 2. Part 3 out soon (I hope!)**

**Part 2,** **Chapter 4**

Amy was helping Vanilla cook, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Amy volunteered, skipping out the door.

"Hello?

Oh hi Sonic!

What do you mean Chris has gone?

Oh. Probably dimension stuff that makes sense to no-one but Tails.

Ok, I'll catch you later.

I meant..."

"Ugh" Amy grunted when Sonic hung up. Chasing him hadn't helped her at all, but she just couldn't help herself. He was just so...

"Never mind, I better tell Cream and Tails." She muttered.

Cream was carrying Cosmo's plant out to the back garden, when Amy charged into them.

"Chris has gone back to his dimension!" Amy huffed, breathlessly.

"But he didn't even say goodbye!" Cream complained with a tear in her eye.

"He didn't say goodbye to anyone, not even Sonic! I'm guessing he was rushed because of dimension changes and stuff."

"Its proba..." Tails began, but Creams finger on his mouth cut him off. He rolled his eyes and acknowledged that no one would listen to his nerd talk.

"Nice one!" Amy whispered in Cream's ear, and left the room.

"Sorry Tails, I just..."

"I know, I do ramble quite a bit don't I." Tails confessed.

Cream skipped out the back door, hugging Cosmo's pot. They found a large unoccupied area for the plant to grow among the vegetables and flowers. Instead of a fence, berry bushes surrounding the garden like a wall; well trimmed and cared for.

"Thanks for looking after her." Tails rested his paw on Cream's shoulder.

"No problem." Cream smiled. She enjoyed making people happy.

"All we can do now is wait, and hope it's Cosmo."


End file.
